Paper Mario: The Final Act
Paper Mario: The Final Act is the fifth title in the esteemed Paper Mario series. Developed by Intelligent Systems and published by Nintendo, the game promises a return to the turn-based strategy roots of the original Paper Mario and it's sequel, The Thousand-Year Door. Characters *Mario :: :: Mario is the most obvious protagonist for a game with his name in it. Once again, players will be able to interact with the overworld and do battle with enemies using Mario's Jump and Hammer. Just like in previous Paper Mario games, Mario will also be accompanied by several partners from various locations and walks of life. In this adventure, Mario is out to collect several unusual artifacts called Seal Tablets to stop a new villain known as Finalos from wiping out the entire Mushroom Kingdom and building a tyrannical empire of chaos on it's ruins. *Luigi :: :: In Mario's story, Luigi only plays a small role at the start - when Parakarry drops through the ceiling, he takes it upon himself to nurse the Paratroopa back to health. However, Luigi will get his own story after the player completes the game with Mario. This story consists of a unique set of partners and more powerful enemies. In this story, the younger bro finds himself sleepwalking and causing chaos. Fearing a return of Mr. L, he sets off to collect eight Soul Crystals to wipe the darkness of the Chaos Heart from his body once and for all. *Finalos :: :: The main antagonist of the game. Finalos was once hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, but when he faced an evil he couldn't defeat on his own, he released a powerful dark force from an ancient artifact and used it to defeat his enemy. He was corrupted by the dark force, and his partners gave their lives to seal him away. Bowser accidentally revives Finalos during a feud with Mario, but the two end up in a battle that results in the Koopa teaming up with Mario. *Mr. L :: :: Luigi's dark alter ego, created by Nastasia and harnessed by Dimentio. The essence of the Chaos Heart implanted Mr. L's personality and dark power into Luigi, and it laid dormant until the dark power of Finalos caused it to stir. Luigi is able to use Mr. L's talent and dark power, but the fiend is endeavoring to break free and take control of Luigi's body. Fearing Mr. L's revenge, Luigi embarks on a journey of his own to wipe out Mr. L for good. *Lady Saluta :: :: Princess Peach's distant and questionable ancestor who ruled during Finalos's era. Haunted by the incident that destroyed her kingdom, she remained on the plane of the living as a ghost long after her death at an early age. Though she comes off as an ally at first, it is soon revealed that she is the villain that Finalos faced, and that she has been manipulating the heroes the whole time in an attempt to orchestrate her revival. *Princess Peach :: :: The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom - a kind and protective monarch who is loved and respected by her people. Unfortunately, she tends to be a target for every kidnapper ever who seeks to aggrieve and/or conquer the known world. Mario always manages to find a way to save her and said world, though, so no harm done! *Bowser :: :: The tyrannical Koopa King, a villainous fire-breathing turtle, and Peach's #1 fan and/or kidnapper. He, Mario, and Peach have been caught in their love triangle and cycle of battling since their very first adventure in 1981. This time, though, Bowser finds himself working with Mario to put down rival villain Finalos. *Sir Grodus :: :: The old X-Naut commander from the Shadow Queen incident a few years back. During the Final Story, it is revealed that he and the Shadow Sirens (prior to their betrayal, that is) were building a machine in the old base with which to revive the Shadow Queen in the event of her demise. *Merlon :: :: A wise magician who wanders the land in search of enchanted artifacts and long-lost spells. It's through these adventures that he learns of the Seal Tablets - fragments of an ancient artifact that held an evil power at bay until Finalos absorbed it's power to defeat his strongest enemy - and the Soul Crystals - rare minerals that hold sway over the personalities and fabric of the universe itself. *Merlica :: :: Merlon's niece and apprentice, who runs a badge shop in her spare time. She exchanges Badges for Corona Souls. Her eager and informal attitude makes her a strange shopkeeper. Story Mario's Act Prologue: Taking The Stage Again! : Chapter I: When Flowers And Weeds Attack! : Chapter II: Dreams Of Green And Adventure! : : Chapter III: Revival Of The Masked Bob-omb! : Chapter IV: A Frigid And Flaming Mountain! : Chapter V: The Stories Of The Departed! : Chapter VI: Stormy Days On Isle Toropi! : Chapter VII: A Blast From The Past! : Chapter VIII: Return To The Koopa's Keep! : Epilogue: The Fall Of Curtain And Kingdom! : Luigi's Act Prologue: Stealing The Spotlight! Chapter I: The Horrors Hidden In Hideyhead! Chapter II: Fire In The Tunnels! Chapter III: The Year Of Luigi's End! Chapter IV: Outfoxing The Forest Thieves! Chapter V: Ruins Of The Negative World! Chapter VI: Trial By Nightmare! Chapter VII: One Last Vacation! Chapter VIII: Hope Falls From The Moon! Epilogue: The Darkest Shade Of Green! : Final Act Prologue: The Last Cackle! Chapter I: X Marks The Spot! Chapter II: Finalos Is... Reborn!? Chapter III: The Wish Of The Dead Queen! Epilogue: Final Act, Final Struggle! Partners Partners in this game cannot be upgraded, and instead level up when Mario levels up. Each partner has four basic attacks - two starting attacks, and two attacks obtained with their Sleeping Abilities - and can learn more by equipping certain Badges. For example, Goomben starts off with Headbonk and Tattle, learns Data Wall and Data Fang upon unlocking his Sleeping Ability, and can learn Multibonk and Rewire by equipping specific badges. Note: All stats are taken from a Lv 1 Partner. Partners that join the party will be at the current level of the party. Note: "Attack" is measured as the total amount of damage that can be inflicted when an Action Command is used for the character's standard move. Note: The term "Mario" does not specifically mean that only Mario will be affected. While playing as Luigi, this term will be replaced by the name of Luigi, and the effects of the move will apply to Luigi. Badges Coming sooooon~ Trivia *Pepper was originally going to be a Fire Bro met in the Endless Wastes, and be focused solely around the Fire element from the start. Instead of Pepper, the Koopa partner would be a Dry Bones partner named Skelly. *The concept for Sack was actually created by Monstermanchego's brother, and it was set apart from all other ideas recieved from him due to Sack's depth of backstory and personality. ** A prototype for the Bob-omb character, a stubborn but cheerful Bob-omb lass named Dayna Myte (referred to simply as Dayna) was never considered for The Final Act, but appears in a collab between Monstermanchego and GamingDylan - Paper Mario: Book of Awakening. *Goomben's names during concept development were Goombert, and later Googene, before Monstermanchego finally settled on Goomben. ** Goombert was scrapped when Monstermanchego learned that practically half of the internet used the name. ** Googene was scrapped simply because it sounds dumb. *Partners from previous games can be taken on in a Pit-of-100-Trials-esque fight until you fall battle royal at the Trial of Memories. Naturally, these ex-partners are extremely difficult to defeat, even after completing Luigi's Story, and yield incredibly powerful rewards. ** Characters from Paper Mario include Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Bow, Parakarry, Watt, Sushie, and Lakilester. Defeating them all will be rewarded with the Flower Star Badge, which negates all FP costs. ** Characters from The Thousand-Year Door include Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, Yoshi (referred to as Kid), Vivian, Bobbery, and Ms. Mowz. Defeating them all will be rewarded with the Shadow Crown Badge, which significantly boosts the whole party's Attack. ** Characters from The Waffle Kingdom Quest include Blooey, Jerry, Torque, Hayzee, and Screamy. Defeating them all will be rewarded with the Waffle's Compass Badge, which grants Luigi use of the devastating Special attack called Last Wish. * For those of you who aren't awesome enough to understand, Tale of Hilda - Harmonica of Space, Penny's favorite game, is a parody of the well-acclaimed Legend of Zelda - Ocarina of Time. * Rufus was originally named "Bark". *It took Monstermanchego bucketloads of time to come up with Fuzeon. ** Fuzeon isn't exactly the best partner, but he's still pretty neat, in Monstermanchego's opinion. Credits Thanks to Simpson55 for the logo. You've got talent, man. Most puzzle pieces lying within this article's Source (table, etc.) was altered from Sources found on Truckmun's Paper Mario fangame. Please check it out - seriously, it flipping rocks compared to mine. Huge thanks to Apallo for some freaking epic ideas... Like the idea for the Luigi's Story mode, for example. Rufus's original name was created by Apallo, but Dylan suggested the current name, so props to him for that. Also, Penny was inspired partially by Dylan's Blooper partner. What a coincidence. Thanks to my brother (he doesn't go on this wiki) for the concept for Sack - quite possibly the most unique in the group. And the biggest of thanks to all of you Wiki people who decided to read through all of this! Seriously, guys! You rock! ... And no, I'm not being sarcastic! You know how much dedication to read through that much in our modern day and age, when people are skimming even comic books and CoD instruction manuals? A FLIPPIN' TON. So again, thank you, all of you, for not being total losers like the neurotypical barbarians. ... No offense meant if you're a neurotypical barbarian, by the way. Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Ink's Stuff Category:Ink's Games